User talk:DaMigster
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 Next term Hey I heard next term was starting soon but I don;t know anything about signing up for classes or getting stuff from diagon ally. If you could help me out that would be great! Thanks! Hayleerhouse 02:11, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank You~! Cosmiggy, thank you so much for helping me out with restoring my pages! I can't thank you enough. But I know you said I wasn't blocked, but on my profile, It said I was "An Inmate in Azkaban" and I couldn't edit anything or go on chat because It said I didn't have to rights. And at the bottom of every page it would tell me when F7U12 was blocked because he used MY ip address... What does that mean? Anyway, I can edit things now, so it's not a big deal anymore. Thanks again! JessiPhan 17:42, March 9, 2012 (UTC) To Do List Yeah, you said to me about this some time ago. So, how do you make those Admin to do list or whatnot? Well since its morning already and maybe they're all asleep or something, maybe you can help me on this. Either call me or owl me. But not now, call me maybe about noon. Will you walk the path of Asura? 01:20, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Teachers Don't worry about the teacher's page for now. I'm working on redoing it for next semester already. If you want to see what I have, here it is: User:Bond em7/Sandbox/Teachers. If anything's wrong with it, feel free to change it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 04:18, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Of course; everyone can. I changed it so it didn't introduce myself as Echostar so everyone can use it. Make sure that you're just using it for new users though. And I don't mind if you use my siggy template. Echostar 12:48, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sorting Thanks. I was rifing through the history and it was confusing cause the results weren't certain. The banner? Just order one here and get it in by tomorrow - the requests are pouring in :) SkyTimeGirl 13:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : How's this? Just tell me if you want anything tweaking: SkyTimeGirl 13:36, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : Re: That's fine with me; but you lost some links when you were changing the format. Please edit the bubbles so that the links to the character pages and the bureaucrat talk pages are there. Thanks! Echostar 13:44, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Start=up guides I noticed the modifications you made to the guides, which are good, but I think they're a little lengthy. You almost turned them into the starting guide, but since we already have one of those, could we remove the double information to make the welcome messages shorted, and just put a link to the start-up guide? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:38, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Head of Slytherin As HoR is leaving the wiki and Professor Kinsel is becoming Headmaster, we'll need a new Head of Slytherin. Would you be willing for your character Professor Delacour to take on that position. Thanks! Echostar 23:41, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorting Gif Hi. I have a cool gif to put on the Sorting page instead of the still photo. Can we put it on the page? SkyTimeGirl 08:23, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Herbology Exam ravenclaw quiddich team captain page can some one check the fourm and on this page ravenclaw quidich team it says there are spaces but on the team captain page no ones checking the fourms because i put mine down 3 months ago (december) and still no one checked it Lorddimertelo2213 18:13, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Really sorry that you still think I'm mad because I am not. The "warning" refers to something that is system generated that will not let you save the navigation bar unless you 1) fix the problem 2) bypass the system warning by clicking the publish button while its still loading. Sorry for the confusion! Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 21:43, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat Could you go on chat? I'm bored. Thanks. Vince 07:58, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay That is certaintly not a problem. You can mention my characters whenever you need (on good terms) even if they havent met yet. --~Peislandgal 18:18, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Messages I'm moving my welcome messages for Sorting to Template:Welcome Gryffindor, etc. so it's clearly accessible to everyone. Echo ar 00:03, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Help If you are online can you come to chat please I need help. House Tournament Hey, if you want to GM for the torunament, I think the only contestant really still "playing" is Marcus (Windsword), and since his GM is supposed to be HoR, I would ask him if you coudl GM. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:30, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Prep If you're sure a class page isn't being used, then you can go ahead and lock it for admin edits only. As for archives, I think the only archives that don't get deleted would be Talk Page archives, though I know HoR had his bot delete a bunch of archives already. Still, the red links to the archives need to be deleted on each page. We'll need to do that in all rp locations. Feel free to delete any roleplay and clear any page for next semester as long as there isn't an active roleplay going on there right now. So, for example, you can probably clear the Black Lake, but I would wait on the library and dorms until next week. As for the shops, feel free to delete all the archives, and all the requests that have been granted for this school year, but make sure you don't delete any new requests, or requests that have just been granted. If you have any more questions, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:32, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Top Students I love your top students page. I may steal it for Transfiguration, and ask anyone else who taught a class this semester to do so as well. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yes it is. The other big wiki I've edited is the Final Fantasy Wiki. You should check out my userpage there. :P. Anyway, I'm very much like a paladin, so a friend made me a custon sprite of a paladin, so I've used it as my pic. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:08, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm also going to redo your Top students page, and put it here:General RP:Herbology/Top Students. I'm also going to ask that any teaching posting final grades do the same for their class, so the class and grades are in the same place. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:31, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Transfiguration Homework You characters Mary Jane Alexandria and Bernadette Johnson comlpeted the transfiguration final, but not all the required homework. If you complete this, I will give you a final grade. Also, Albus Delacour completed the final, but never turned in any homework. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:05, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Divination Please have your character Maureen Archuleta complete her Divination final here. Echo ar 16:11, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Charms } |text=Can you check my homework on James Weasleys homework page }} can yoju help me plz i have a new character but i cant make his talkk bubble propaly can you do it for me plz :I took care of this. I made him a multi-bubble template here, and added the second bubble. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:25, March 16, 2012 (UTC) : Charms : Re: The talk bubble looks great; thanks for making it! Echo ar 23:45, March 18, 2012 (UTC) It looks great! Echo ar 13:29, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Head Girl Maureen has been selected by the Headmaster as the Head Girl. Feel free to update her page, and the Head Girl's Message in the Prefect Carriage. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:13, March 19, 2012 (UTC) The Snitch The Snitch is up on the Quidditch match! Echo ar 13:56, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Spell List I have compiled a partail list of Harry Potter spells, and classified them by what they do and the Year that can use them. If you get time, please check it out here, and leave any comments here. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:45, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Slytherin Quidditch Team If you would like to keep your position on the Slytherin Quidditch team, please apply here by Saturday. Echo ar 23:45, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Quidditch Please re-tryout for your quidditch position here. A team will be decided early next term. --~Peislandgal 11:37, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Ravenclaw Quidditch You have to go into each page, and then delete them, and they won't be there anymore. If you want, I can do it for you, just let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:17, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Arithmancy Cancelled Arithmancy has been cancelled, so Mary Jane Alexandria can sign up for a different class. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:27, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Spell System Questions I answered your questions in the staffroom, but I will again here, just in case. If you are teaching the students a spell not on the list, please get Echo or myself to approve it first, then we will add it to the list. When the students learn it, they will add it to their list of known spells on their character pages. Also, any spells they learn from teachers, roleplying etc, will be granted IN ADDITION to the spells they get at the beginning of the year, so the ones they get at the beginning of the year are just their basic list, and they can add to it by going to classes and such. Good questions, and let me know if you have anymore. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:13, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :The spell list looks good, except I noticed you have a cuse (Conjuctivitis Curse), and Sectumsempra and wondered why you wanted them. Also, I think for now, I want the B-crats to approve the spells learned elsewhere, though I will have the admins start helping with that soon. I just want to keep a close eye, and make sure the system works and everything first. I think I'm just going to talk to Echo and see if she agrees to make you both permenant, as you've been a lot of help. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:14, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'm fine if you remove the Cunjuctivitus Curse, just remember that Sectumsempra is dark magic, and can permentally hurt or kill someone, and you will be punished for using it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:29, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Talk Bubble and Character Box Hi, how do you make a talk bubble and Character box? Alicia21 Thanks Spell List Unless a spell is put in the golden box (See Staffroom for an example), don't add it to your spell list. I'll let the teacher know to use it if she wants the spell learned by the students. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:52, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Clearance Card Miggy, you didn't come to school today. We kept running from HS campus to GS campus because of the clearance card. I think you still have 2 subjects that are not signed (I think its EP and Math). You have to come tomorrow to get it signed. Also, I think you still don't have the Guidance Counselor's signature. You're not the only one who has problems, there are others too. Vince 03:35, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Duelling Club First off, I like your idea. It's very well thought out and detailed. My only question is, do you think we need this right now? It appears to me that most of the roleplaying and such onthie wiki seems to be the admin team right now. If we had a bunch of users, I would go ahead and do this right away, but it seems to me that without that, it would just be more work and roleplaying for those who already do it. Here's what I suggest. Se up a poll for the community like the one Echostar did for quidditch a couple weeks back, and post an admin message saying where the poll is. If people want it, then we'll implement it, and if not we'll keep the idea for when we have more users. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:18, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Class Hi. I see you haven't RPed much on Herbology or 5th Year Charms section. Could you update them please? SkyTimeGirl 12:32, April 1, 2012 :I'll have Aquile take over your Herbology Class as a sub tomorrow. Thanks for letting me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:43, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorting Just a quick reminder: remember that when you Sort someone, make sure to use the Template:Welcome Gryffindor etc. if the user is new. Also make sure to add the characters to the student lists such as this one. As of now only admins can edit these lists, so if you see that Sky, Jessi, or Vince Sorted a student please add them to the lists if I haven't done so already. Bond hopes to promote them to temp admin soon, and then permanent admin, so this shouldn't be an issue for much longer anyway. Thanks! Echo ar 16:37, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Shop Templates I have moved the various shop templates into one big template. Please check out my blog post here when you get the chance. Echo ar 19:54, April 7, 2012 (UTC) DAtDA Could you finish your roleplay at Head of Ravenclaw's Office? Thanks! Echo ar 12:04, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Dueling Club Hey, maybe it would be a good idea just to re-create the dueling club we already have instead of starting a new one. Then we wouldn't have two. You can find the current one here. --~Peislandgal 11:28, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, Herbology is your class, so if you would like to take it back, feel free. Also, see the suggestion above. Can you work with that, or do you want to completely re-create it? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:37, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead, though I would ask that either you use the same pages, so the links to the dueling club stay, or you use the 'What Links Here' admin tool to check what links to all the pages you're going to delete and delete all the old links. If you need help with this, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:50, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Herbology When you get a chance, please update your herbology class, as it needs a bit of teaching. If you can't or don't have time, let me know and I'll keep Professor Aquile going a bit longer. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:31, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :It's now been about a week since Herbology has been updated by a teacher. Please update it, or let me know to do it. Also, I know some homework has been turned in, so if you get a chance to grade it, please do. Again, if you don't have the time, and want to foucs on the other classes you're teaching, let me know and we'll make arangements. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:40, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, no problem. I just wanted to make sure you were still teaching it. Just make sure you update it by this weekend.Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:50, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Berna Yep, we can do that. Just put INACTIVE or something similar on top of her character page. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:37, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorting When you sort, please make sure you do ALL of the following when you sort: #Sort the person, and put what house they're in, along with changing the category. #Let the User know on their talk page what house thy've been sorted into AND leave the welcome template (Ex. #Update the House List and add the Character's name alphabetically(Ex. Talk:Gryffindor Tower/Students) I'll take care of the rest of Stella Starr, but please try to do this in the future. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:08, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity No problem. Thanks for letting me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:03, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Albus I just had an idea for roleplaying: what do you think of Ashley developing a crush on Albus? Echo ar 00:18, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :As far as I know, there aren't any new crushes or anything, which is why I thought it might be time to get my characters involved in some. Echo ar 12:09, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Miggy have you heard of The Merge? Dduffurg48 11:53, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Come on chat plz :) Dduffurg48 12:01, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Rpg Could u check your Charms and Herbology offices to rp? Thanks! Echo ar 22:47, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorting When you sort, please remember to go to the House student lists (Talk:Gryffindor Tower/Students, Talk:Ravenclaw Tower/Students, Talk:Slytherin Common Room/Students, or Talk:Hufflepuff Common Room/Students), and add the new character's name to the list alphabetically. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:43, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Flourish and Blotts Wasn't sure who else to tell, but had to tell someone, so... there are some pretty unnecessary code mutations going on at the bottom of the Flourish and Blotts talk page, and they're causing anything put under them to not show up, so might wanna take care of that. I would do it but I'm just afraid I'd mess something up or something. Thanks. Mr.miffmiff 03:25, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Optional Classes The optional classes are beginning, and I haven't really seen you or Vince around recently. Are you guys ok? Are you going to be able to teach? Just checking... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:33, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Your Wizard Art class has begun, and it's falling behind. What's going on with you and Vince? Can you at least let me know what's going on, and when you'll be back? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:36, May 8, 2012 (UTC) No problem, I just was wondering where you and Vince were since I hadn't seen you here recently. Right now, your only responsibility here is for your one class, so if you'll update that a couple times a week, it would be appriciated. Other than that, I'll just mark you as on leave for now, just let me know when you're back and will be able to do more. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:03, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Department Meeting Please don't forget to attend the Sorting and Stores Department meeting tomorrow at 1pm EST. Details can be found here. Thanks! Echo ar 20:26, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cos, Since you already have a few teachers, mind if I have charms? :P If you really like it you can have it. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 21:56, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Questions #Technically everyone needs to have their characters sorted, though an admin on the Sorting team can put in their character for sorting, then sort it themselves. A couple admins did make new characters without having them sorted during the merge, but that's no longer going on. #I didn't know Vince had been demoted. I understand his inactivity, and plan on keeping him at least as a rollback. Anyway, who is SoA? Can you link me their full username? Thanks! #I agree about rollbacks. I may increase the number of edits now that we have more people editing and such around here. #That's fine. Just have them give me a link to their teacher page, so I can link it on the teachers page and everything else. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:45, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Chat I would, but though I can edit at work, the chat window won't open and connect me. Sorry. :( Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:18, May 14, 2012 (UTC) AWARDS :D RE: Oh yeah, that would be great. Fell free to do so. Awards Hufflepuff Quidditch Practice First practice will be Sunday, four pm. (central). Hope you can be there. If not, let me know. Sorry I had to leave chat the other day... I was thinking, and I would actually apreciate your services as for doing away one of my chars. (I can't do it with my own WHPS char because I don't like rping with myself. It's boring.) So do you think at any point you could kill Delila ? Mistelm helloooo... 23:53, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Characters You can if you want, but generally those characters will be the ones Rped or used my the GM in quests, not specifically made and used as such. Still, if you would like to create them for yourself, or even create a Template:Characters, and have a bunch of talk bubbles for various characters, like a house elf, security guard etc that anyone can use, I'm fine with doing it either way. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:36, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :You can make your own elf, no problems. I like the idea of the Quest Characters, but make the template something easy to user, like Template:QChars or something like that. As for making your own spells, I just need to know what they do exactly, the incantation, and the info to put in out Spell List, such as if they're charm, year etc. If you give that to me, I'll approve them, or work with you to make changes to them, then add them to the spell List. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:07, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Quest Actually, it's your turn, and I'm going to let Skygirl jump in before I post as well. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:40, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :The way the imperious curse will work with a GM and such, is that the person will need to put what they want the pseron to do, with in the form such as "I'm mentally tellin ght eprson to do X", or in the OOc part, letting me know. I will still control them, but I will generally have them do what the person wants unless they're resisting or something else is in play. However, they need to be pretty specific about what they want them to do, or the person might not do what they want. For example, if you tell me to pick up the shoes, I may leave and go home to pick up my shoes, not the shoes you meant. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:05, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Wizard Art Could you update your Wizard Art class? Thanks! Echo ar 20:32, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Rights So, why do you want rollback rights? I thought you had left? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:51, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Charms Exams: Hey, not to pester you or anything, but do you know when you'll be doing the charms exams? RE: Oh no, you have loads of time. like two weeks actually. I was just wondering. Classes So what classes, if any, do you want to teach next school Year? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:06, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello. Just made a chrachter page, and am having an issue trying to get the spells list and overall look of a chracter page. Any help would be awesome, thanks! MagnusBlack 08:03, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Finals Are there finals for your Charms, Mythology, and Herbology classes? If so, where are they located so I can link them in the common Rooms? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:20, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :I can take care of Herbology. However, as finals have begun as of this week, it would be great if you could get your charms and mythology finals set up soon. Let me know when you do and I'll link them. Also make sure you plan to grade the homework and put out final grades for those classes. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:10, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Alright, so I got your charms final updated on the schedule. If you don't want to have a Mythology exam, that's fine as long as you can give grades. I actually think the Head of Slytherin position will be going to a different teacher, as I don't like giving it to new teachers. If you would like to teach transfiguration, then make sure you sign up to teach the class on my userpage. I'll think about the Head Boy thing. I ask that this next Year you make good on your commitments. Last semester you had a head of House that didn't really do anything, was supposed to teach multiple classes and only ended up teaching one of them, characters on multiple quidditch teams that didn't get roleplayed much, and the Head girl, who again wasn't roleplayed much. I understand that real life gets busy, and that we only have so much time. I feel like last school Year you made commitments here, then didn't follow through, which makes me hesitant to let the same thing happen again. So here's what I would like: Please only sign up to do and roleplay as much as you have time for, and if you get busy just let me know you'll need a replacement. I don't mean to be harsh, I just was a little disappointed. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:53, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, I know I'm probably being more harsh than I should, especially considering that I don't know the whole story. I guess I was just upset that you left for a different rp wiki half way through the year, leaving me to try to pick up the pieces of your classes and such, you know? I didn't know you had things going on IRL, just that you had left for a different wiki. So, sorry I was so harsh above, and we'll see what we can do about teaching next year. When you have your new teacher's bubbles made, would you post with them and what classes you want on my userpage, but I do have what you would like to teach on my talk page, that's just so I can connect a teacher with a subject. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:12, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hey srry my internet died Ivy Snape 06:51, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi miggy, i see you'r new charrie is stealing GB's (Gruffudd Black's) own spells. I think we should RP together so that you'r Charrie can learn them of Gruff. Dduffurg ' 07:41, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorting When you sort, please make sure to add the Denied Category when a sorting is Denied. Thank You! Football444 (COOKIES!) 14:29, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I just wanted to ask how long it takes for being sorted. Is it done at the same day I post on the sorting forum? And I have to wait until I am sorted to start editing my page? Thanks, Eruaphadriel. Eruaphadriel 14:37, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Classes Next Year So, you're signed up to teach 3 classes next year, Charms, Potions and Transfiguration. Will you be able to handle three classes, especially as all three are important mandatory classes? Just checking. Also, two of your teachers do not have character pages, so please create them ASAP. They should be Professor Arquinn Malfoy and Professor Julius Jettison. One last thing: You will be teaching charms alone, but you will be working with Professor Malachi Fang (User:Weirdo Guy) teaching potions and Professor Kinsel (me) teaching transfiguration. Please get with them and work out who will be teaching which year. For potions there is no "Department Head" as you both are new teachers, and any problems or issues will come to me. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:01, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :I'm fine teaching whicever years in transfiguration, so what would you like to teach? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:01, June 15, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't matter to me. You're saying you wanna teach the younger years? Weirdo Guy (talk) 03:16, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Sure. You can have younger years if you wanna. Weirdo Guy (talk) 03:40, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, the younger years (1-4) will be yours. Make sure that you look over the Vote: Class GLEs pt.2, for exactly what's expected. ...and I'll keep an eye out for someone else to teach charms. If you want, you could ask Echo as she only has 2 classes. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:14, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Updating Prefects Out of curiosity, are all your old characters gone, such as Maureen Archuleta and Albus Delacour? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:34, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Teachers Meeting There is a teachers meeting in the Staffroom. Please post with your characters, so they are in attendance. Also, I noticed your teacher's character pages have not yet been created, and classes have begun. Please post in your classes when you get the chance. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:31, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Characters Alright, I was just making sure. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:43, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, and about transfig, I'll go ahead and teach the 4th Years. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:45, June 21, 2012 (UTC) House Tournament You aren't allowed to have a competitor and a judge. 'TemptingTemptress 14:55, June 22, 2012 (UTC)